


My Alpha

by irishasianpersuasion



Series: Young Derek is my baby [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: An Alpha no less, M/M, derek is a cutie, hale family is alive, stiles is a werewolf, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishasianpersuasion/pseuds/irishasianpersuasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes Stiles. A LOT. He may or may not want him to be his Alpha but Stiles is oblivious to him. Kate Argent might be the only Alpha that'll ever want him, but she's old so no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> UM...DEREK'S ADORABLE POV!

DEREK'S POV

I wasn't ugly, at least, that's what my mom had told me. I was average, I supposed, especially for an omega. Omegas, especially males, were supposed to be exotic and irresistible and wow, was I insecure right now. I had pale skin, raven colored hair and green eyes. See, nothing special, except I was broader and taller than most omegas, so there was that. I had a lot of friends, I was doing the best in all of my classes, I played almost every single sport at BHHS, but for some reason, he just wouldn't notice me. HE, was none other than Stiles Stilinski, the Alpha in every single one of my wet dreams. He was perfection in its simplest form. He had tousled brown, beautiful brown eyes that looked gold in every single type of lighting, kissable, pink lips that  looked so sinful and a splatter of moles across his perfect pale skin and his body, God, his body was everything. He had broad shoulders, biceps that killed and he was tall, taller than me. He was everything that I could ever want or need in a mate and he was gay, so why couldn't he ever notice me. Even though he was a senior and I was a Freshman, I would go out of my way just to see him. I would hang out near the library during my free periods because that was his third home, I would hang out with my friends near his locker, I would sometimes glance his way in the cafeteria and I'd even started talking to his best friend Scott, to find out about him.

I sighed as I slammed my locker shut, a few minutes before school had ended. I had a free period right now, which was amazing because I wanted to see Stiles before I'd left. I stood outside, near his Jeep, just as the bell rang for the end of the day. I waited to see his beautiful figure come through the school's doors but a body blocked my line of view. I growled as the smell of lust and envy invaded my nose and I scrunched it up in disgust. I looked up to see my personal stalker, Kate Argent. She was sick and had this weird idea that I was her Omega. For one, I was GAY, so GAY in fact that I made a circle look straight. My motto was dicks before chicks. Clear and simple but she just didn't get it. She was everywhere and anywhere where I was. I had told her countless times that I'd wanted to be mated with Stiles but did she ever listen, NOOOOO. I glared up at her and smirked at me. "Aww, is the little omega angry?" she cooed and I growled at her. Her smirk widened and I just wanted it claw it right off of her face. "Aren't you supposed to be grading papers or something?" I asked angrily and she tsked. "Now why would I be doing that when I could just come see you?" she asked smugly and I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because it's your job" I sassed and she frowned at my attitude. I slouched and fiddled with the straps of my book bag but stood up straighter when I smelled a familiar scent. My eyes closed without m consent and my nostrils flared as I inhaled his intoxicating, hot scent. He smelled like the woods during the spring; alive and fresh and buzzing with life and like old books which was a given and also like SEX. Like something raw, primal...something hot. I looked at his figure as it passed mine. His eyes flitting around looking for something or someone.

"Derek" "Derek" "Der-", "What?" I growled out because her consistent shouting was becoming overbearing. "What were you looking at?" she asked confusedly, her face twisted in a scary way. "What were you looking at?" she asked curiously and my lips pulled into a sneer. "None of your business" I hissed at her and she growled lowly, her eyes flashing a dull red unlike Stiles', which were a brilliant scarlet. I shuddered in fear, the urge to submit becoming unbearable because of my Omega status. She smiled at my reaction and I stilled as I felt eyes piercing into the back of my skull. I turned around and saw the Alpha of my dreams looking at me.  _Stiles 'sex on motherfucking legs' Stilinski '_ I looked at him for help because why shouldn't I kill two birds with one stone?   _I could get Stiles to come to my rescue and take me away from Kate and then I'd have a totally normal reason to talk to him._ I conveyed as much fear into my eyes as I could and pouted at him. I widened my eyes slightly and made them glaze over with tears, jutting out my lower lips and batting my eyelashes. He nodded slowly and I silently rejoiced but it was cut short when Kate grabbed me and made me look her in the eyes. I whimpered in pain, the hand on the shoulder pressing into my shoulder. I heard Stiles' foot steps and smelled his intoxicating scent as he stormed over to us. I was soon enveloped in his arms, my face nuzzling into his shirt unconsciously. I sighed in relief and I felt the anger radiating off of him in waves. I was happy that it wasn't directed at me and at Kate which meant that he truly cared about me, that, or he was just a good person... _eh._

"Can I help you?" he asked angrily and she smirked at him which made him even angrier. She watched him from head to toe and I wanted to kill her.... _to death._ "Oh, yes you can." she said trying to be seductive but failing for two reason. 1. Stiles was _GAY_ and 2. He didn't like old sluts. I felt him shiver in disgust and I smiled into his chest. "That's nice and all, well...not really, but my dad told me that I can't date anyone over 50 so, sucks for you!" he smiled, barely hiding a chuckle. I giggled softly and I could feel the pride coming off of him in waves. Kate flashed her eyes at him and I could  _feel_  him roll his.  "Now Katie, can I call you Katie, eh whatever. You wouldn't want my dad, the  _SHERIFF_ to find a bag of highly toxic wolfsbane and silver bullets in your teaching locker, would you?" he warned her and she shrugged at him. " I don't have wolfsbane or a gun!" she smirked proudly but there was a trace of fear swimming in her eyes. "I never said you did, but what if he were to find them in a particular locker...in a particular place." he egged on and she visibly deflated. She huffed and stormed away, the clicking of her heels sounding loudly. I eased my way out of his embrace because it was getting a bit weird on my end. My wolf was begging for me to submit to him, to beg him to fuck me like a bitch in heat and to fill me with his pups. I blushed at my thoughts and tried to get my heartbeat under control. 

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I shyly nodded my head. I tried to come up with a somewhat normal answer without stuttering but failed. "T-thanks for um, helping me with her." I said and he smiled adorably at me. "It's okay. Does that happen a lot?" he asked, becoming annoyed again. "What, um yeah. But usually she isn't that persistent and demanding." I  muttered the last sentence to myself. I mean, she was stalkerish and persistent but she'd never confronted me before, at least not in public and she'd never touched me before my mum found out. He looked uneasy at my answer but hid it with a fake smile. "I promise that she won't ever do that again, as long as I'm here, okay?" he told me and I nodded, a small smile playing at my lips. "I'm Derek, Derek Hale" I introduced myself, not stuttering once. "I'm Stil-" "I know who you are" I interrupted him and he smiled confusedly at me. My eyes widened slightly and I wished that the ground would just swallow me whole. "Uhh, sorry. That sounded weird. I'm actually friends with Scott, um, I volunteer at the hospital that his mom works at and we met one day, so yeah." I rambled, now becoming a flustered mess. "It's totally cool man." he reassured me. "Derek, let's go!" shouted someone and we both looked up to see uncle Peter in my black Camaro.

"Gimme five minutes!" I shouted back and Peter rolled his eyes but nodded. Ugh..why did he have to bother me, I was finally getting to talk to Stiles "So, um. Thanks again Stiles." I said hurriedly and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.  I gauged his reaction and I smiled softly at his red cheeks. He looked anywhere but at me and I did the same. I could hear his heart racing and his emotions were all over the place, confusing me to no end. "Stiles," I started as I looked up at him. It all happened so quickly that I didn't even have time to react. At first he wasn't looking at me but the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.  _His lips. His soft, plump, beautiful lips._ I froze for a few seconds but when I overcame my shock, I slowly moved my lips along with his. It was everything that I'd expected it to be. It was exciting and energy consuming. It killed me and brought me back to life all at the same time. He tasted like cherries and caramel and wow, I wanted him for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was officially my favorite meal. Our tongues fought for dominance which I gave up quickly and my arms wound myself around his neck as he bent down to bring us closer together. My fingers carded through his hair, tugging lightly. He grabbed unto my hips and pull me closer to him, our hips pressing together and our groins touching.

I moaned softly at the feeling of it all. He tugged at my bottom lip and I whined at the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. A loud honk knocked us out of our intense feelings induced make out session. I awkwardly looked at him as we parted, a smile small playing at my kiss swollen lips. "DEREK SIMON HALE I AM TELLING TALIA. Oh, she is gonna enjoy this. Hmm, I can't wait to see this shit play out!" he shouted with a scandalized look. I hated him so fucking much. He was such a fake dickwad. I rolled my eyes but I could feel my ears redden in embarrassment."I um..I have to go, sorry." I apologized, trying to calm myself down. "It's okay. I get it." he told me and I looked at him cautiously before wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug, my heart racing. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles" I promised and he nodded at me in reply. I threw him one last glance before making my way to my uncle's car. "So that's the famous Stiles Stilinski, hmm?" asked Peter teasingly as I got into the car. "Shut up Peter" I groaned, embarrassment clear in my tone as we drove away. "He does look like 'a sex God incarnate'" he snickered and I glared at him from the back seat. "Peter..." I sighed and he shrugged, a smirk flirting with his lips. "I'm just saying," he started and I tuned him out until we drove into the preserve. 

I got out of the car and groaned at the utter silence heard throughout the house. I could feel the excitement and happiness rolling off of everyone and it made me want to turn around and run all the way to Stiles' house and straight into his arms. I marched up to the door and it slowly opened. I was greeted by the faces of my family members, all buzzing with excitement and pure joy. My mother stood in front of them all, my eyes widened and I cursed softly. "So, Peter said that you'd finally talked to Stiles?" she asked.


End file.
